This disclosure relates to footwear having memory foam. Memory foam is typically positioned under the foot in footwear to provide cushioning that contours to unique features of individual feet. The footwear described herein provides memory foam positioned in the sides and/or top of the footwear, instead of just under the foot, to deliver the contouring and cushioning benefit of the memory foam to the sides and/or top of the foot.
While a variety of footwear have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.